Ana
Ana is one of the heroes in Overwatch. She is currently only available on the Public Test Region. Bio One of the founding members of Overwatch, Ana uses her skills and expertise to defend her home and the people she cares for. As the Omnic Crisis inflicted a heavy toll on Egypt, the country's depleted and undermanned security forces relied on elite snipers for support. Among them was Ana Amari, who was widely considered to be the world's best. Her superior marksmanship, decision-making, and instincts made her a natural selection to join the Overwatch strike team that would end the war. Following the success of Overwatch's original mission, Ana served for many years as Strike Commander Morrison's second-in-command. Despite her responsibilities in leading the organization, Ana refused to step away from combat operations. She remained on active duty well into her fifties, until she was believed to have been killed during a hostage rescue mission by the Talon operative known as Widowmaker. In truth, Ana survived that encounter, despite being gravely wounded and losing her right eye. During her recovery, she wrestled with the weight of a life spent in combat, and she chose to stay out of the world's growing conflicts. However, as time passed, she realized she could not sit on the sidelines while people threatened her city and the innocents around her. Now, Ana has rejoined the fight to protect her country from the forces that would destabilize it, and most importantly, to keep her family and her closest allies safe. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Disapproving *Protector *Tea Time Victory Poses Victory poses cost 75 credits. * Mission Complete * Protector * Seated Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. * Justice Delivered * Children, Behave * Everyone Dies * It Takes A Woman To Know It * Justice Rains From Above ("العدالة نازلة من فوق" - Arabic) * Mother Knows Best * No Scope Needed * Someone To Tuck You In? (Need someone to tuck you in?) * What Are You Thinking? * Witness Me * You Know Nothing Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. * Guardian * Locked On * Shh... Weapons Weapons cost 300 Competitive Points. Achievements Story Ana Amari was one of Egypt's most skilled snipers. During the Omnic Crisis, Egypt was forced to collect a team of snipers to support their military. Ana quickly gained a reputation as the army's finest, and was chosen to be a part of the original Overwatch strike team, alongside Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, and Liao. When the crisis ended, Ana became second in command after Morrison. At the age of 28, Ana had a child, Fareeha Amari. Fareeha was raised amongst Overwatch's agents, and wanted to someday join their ranks. Ana, however, knew firsthand what combat is like, and hoped Fareeha would reconsider. Ana served in Overwatch's ranks until she was in her fifties. Her career ended when, during a hostage rescue mission, she hesitated to fire at the Talon agent Widowmaker. Widowmaker was able to shoot first, shattering Ana's scope and hitting her directly in her right eye. Ana was thought to be dead by the public, and she chose to remain under the radar for her own good. After some time, Ana decided that Egypt needed her more than she needed safety. Using a repurposed Biotic Rifle, Ana now defends her country out of necessity. Personality Trivia *Ana is the first hero added to the game since it was released. *Ana is the first Support Sniper on Overwatch, a combination of both a Support and Sniper. *The Wadjet and Wasteland skins are possible references to the Tusken Raiders of Star Wars, especially the mask. *The voice line "Witness me" is the catchphrase War boys (Mad Max Fury road) says before they commit kamikaze act in battle. The apocalyptic look of the Wadjet and Wasteland skins may help to bring the reference. References External links *Official hero page pl:Ana Amari ru:Ана Амари Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female